Love Bites
by UnbrokenLolita
Summary: Years after leaving Mystic Falls and the vampires in it, Elena Gilbert returns for the first time, finding out that more has changed then she would have ever imagined. What will happen when she sees her two loves Stefan and Damon for the first time in so long? Who will she choose? And what has The Originals been up to? Love BITES.
1. Summary

Summary;

"The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites" may have some similarities from the TV show, but things will be changed as well. Elena is a human in this story and Katherine is still a vampire. There is currently not 'cure', and Jeremy nor Bonnie is dead. Some character who are dead in the show may appear in this story as they were still alive, unless it is specified that they have been brought back from the dead. The characters I plan on building this story around most are Damon, Elena, Stefan, Klaus, Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah. I have not yet decided Stelena or Delena, for I like them both, so it'll be a surprise for us all :) The story will be based off the TV show with some hopefully unexpected twists that I make up on my own. For flashback scenes, I will state the flashbacks and also, any flashback will be in _Italics to make it clear to the readers._ No "ships" are yet confirmed or decided, and I also love feedback and opinions. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter One

Love Bites; chapter one

{Welcome back to Mystic Falls}

Elena Gilbert sat in her car for what felt like hours, though it had only been five minutes. Time seemed slow, now that she was in Mystic Falls again, for the first time in a year. She left when she was seventeen, now she's eighteen and back for the first time since she left so swiftly. She lost touch with almost everyone, except Caroline. After graduation Bonnie went to visit her family for the summer and she never did come back. Leaning up to glance in the rearview mirror, Elena took a deep breath and mumbled words to herself. She probably would have never come back if it wasn't for Jeremy. He graduated last week and now she finally got the opportunity to come visit him.

After her long procracination ended, she opened her car door and stepped out, looking around the bare streets she once walked almost every single day. She thought about the memories, good and bad, and the people she left behind. But it was all for reason. She had to get out of here, she had to be safe. Between the vampires, werewolves and hybrids, she would have eventually been turned into one herself, and that she didn't want. She didn't want to live forever, she didn't want to be powerful and to feed on humans, she just wanted to be human. And if she stayed in Mystic Falls, she wouldn't be human forever.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sharp voice calling on her name "Elena! Elena!" She heard her name, but didn't see anyone around. She turned around and seen her best friend Caroline Forbes hurrying towards her, and instantly without a moment of hesitation, Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much, Elena..." She said, keeping a tight grip on Elena.

Elena smiled, realizing how much she missed her friends and how good it felt to have people care so deeply for her, she hugged Caroline back just as tight, "I missed you too, Care... I'm glad to be bad."

But was she really? Elena was estatic to see Caroline, but she dreaded seeing Stefan and Damon, since things with them didn't end so perfectly. And what about Klaus, Rebekah and the rest of the Original family. Were they even here still, or did the leave to go back to New Orleans. They always caused trouble for her, wanting her dead. But the one person who wanted her dead more than anyone else did was Katherine, her not so sweet doopleganger. Katherine hated her, along with many other of the older vampires. But after this past year, maybe Stefan and Damon would hate her too.

Caroline rested her hand on Elena's back as she motioned towards her house, "come on in. We have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled as she led Elena to the front door, Elena noticed how Caroline still looked as flawless and young as ever. She haven't aged a single bit, considering she's a vampire. One of the few perks, Elena assumed. Being young and living forever, or growing up and having a normal life. Is that even a question?

"You know, Caroline. We talked on the phone at least once a week... Do we really have anything to catch up on?" She laughed, walking into Caroline's house with her. "How's Tyler?"

Then Caroline stopped, taking a quick glance at Elena, the smile slowly fading from her face. "Elena?" she said softly, "can we not talk about him right now? I want to talk about you, and how you have been. Okay?" Elena nodded, not bothering to question Caroline. It was clear that something was wrong, but pushing Caroline to tell her wasn't going to do her any good.

A few minutes later they both sat in Caroline's living room, talking about their lives and what Elena has been up to in New York City. She told Caroline about her internship as a magazine editor and how she's planning on applying to college to get her real, normal life actually started. Caroline smiled faintly, maybe she was jealous of Elena and how she still had her humanity, or maybe she was just upset that her best friend was having such a picture perfect life that didn't include her.

"Enough about me," Elena said, shifting back against the couch with a smile on her face, "tell me about you. How have you been?"

Caroline took a deep breath, biting her lip as she thought about how she could tell Elena what has been going on, without shocking her too much. She had to tell her in an easy way, but to make it understanable at the same time. It was much too complicated, "well, Elena. There's something you should know..." She opened her mouth to continue speaking, but before she had a chance, her phone beeped from recieving a text.

Elena glanced at the coffee table, seeing Caroline's phone laying there, the screen lit from the recent text, she leaned over and took it in her hand to pass it to Caroline, "here you go, Ca-" she noticed Stefan's name on the phone, the text was from him. She proceeded to give the phone to Caroline as she cleared her throat, "how is he?" she said softly, her voice almost a faint whisper. She knew what Caroline had to say was important, was it possible that the big news involved Stefan?

{End of Chapter One. Please leave feedback and follow/favorite for more chapters!}


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two;

{The last goodbye}

"Caroline?" Elena said again, looking at her best friend and waiting for her to talk about how Stefan had been. And what about Damon? He always seemed to be a runner, so maybe he left Mystic Falls during this past year. She couldn't help but wonder how they felt about her. It was quite possible that they both could hate her right now. She thought about the day sshe told them she was leaving. The hurt look in their eyes and their desperate pleads to make her stay, promising to keep her safe from any danger that would come. But as much as they said that, she knew that there was a slight possibility that they couldn't protect her from everything forever.

That day still seemed so clear to her. She could still feel the tears in her eyes and sees the sadness that took over both Damon and Stefan. The guilt wouldn't go away, she thought about it every single day, wondering if she should have done something different...

_[flashback]_

_Damon mixed a drink together for himself as Stefan motioned for Elena to sit on the sofa. The could tell that something was on her mind, but they didn't know what it could be. Both Salvatore brothers have such strong, undeniable feelings for Elena, and as much as they tried to keep it from coming between their brotherhood, deep down it was pulling them apart, not that they had a good relationship to begin with._

_"Elena," Stefan began, his voice soft and comforting as it always was. He always knew how to make Elena feel better, he was always so sweet and charming, forgiving as well. Stefan understood her, or he tried to most of the time, and when he didn't, he wouldn't be judgmental towards her at all. "I don't know what's on your mind, but you don't have to worry. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it..."_

_She gave Stefan a soft look, questioning and with doubt in her eyes. There's just some things that can't be fixed, but Stefan was a fixer. All he wanted was to fix things, broken things. That's the one thing that Elena couldn't handle, how Stefan always wanted to change her, even when she didn't want to be changed. He always assumed that she wanted all that he did, but never did he consider to ask her._

_She shook her head slowly, "Stefan, this isn't something you can fix... It's different. It's a choice." She paused, taking a long, deep breath, "it's a choice I made, and I won't allow either of you to change my mind."_

_Damon turned from the table to gaze at Elena, his eyebrows scrunched together like he was curious or confused. Damon knew her well, too. But in a different way than Stefan. He showed his affection more hands on and spontaniously. He would surprise her when she least expected in, and he accepted her unconditionally. Stefan tried "fixing" her, but Damon let her live her life and make her own mistakes. Of course Damon would protect her from any danger just as much as Stefan would, but he gave Elena the opportunity to be her without jumping to change her. He let Elena be Elena._

_Damon stepped over towards where Stefan and Elena were slowly, he pressed his lips, thinking about what he could say to make Elena feel more at ease. He took a sip of his bourbon and let out a deep breath, looking to the other side of the room. He spoke without looking towards her, knowing it would just put her under pressure more, "Elena. Whatever it is that you're going to say, I'm not going to attempt to change your mind. You're a big girl, you can make your own decisions."_

_He flashed a smirk at her, making her smile softly. The she gazed at Stefan, his worried expression peering at her. Stefan sat on the arm of the couch, giving Elena the space she needed to feel comfortable._

_And after moments of silence between the three, she opened her mouth and let the words come out on her on, "I'm leaving Mystic Falls."_

_[end of flashback]_

"He's good..." Caroline said, nodding her head a little a Elena. "He doesn't know you're back, Elena. Only Jer and I do... I don't know how he's going to react when he sees you. He was a wreck after you left, I was beginning to think he was beating Damon in a drinking competition..." Caroline forced a small smile, attempting to make Elena feel better, but it didn't. It just made her feel worse knowing how badly she hurt Stefan.

Before Elena had a chance to respond to Caroline's words, footsteps were hear and Stefan appeared in the doorway of Caroline's living room, he had a smile on his face and his hands tucked in his Denim jeans. He smile... Oh, how Elena missed it. The smile that always made her feel so at home, and helped her through so many troubled times. That sweet smile that always supported her and made her smile back, even during the darkest days.

He said Caroline's name, beginning to talk until his gaze met with Elena. Then he stopped in his tracks, not believing what he was seeing. The girl he loved was back after over a year. Not calls, no texts, no letters, and now she's back. "Elena?" her name escaped his soft lips, leaning his head forward to stare at her features that he haven't seen in so long. "You're back? When? Ho-" he stopped himself, pulling himself together to make himself look less desperate, he cleared his throat, "it's good to see you, Elena."

But was it really? Was he happy to see her, or hating the fact that the girl who broke his heart was now back in town. She gave him a small nod, "it's good to see you too, Stefan." She took a step closer, opening her arms for a hug, feeling an obligation to make the situation less awkward. To her surprise, Stefan wrapped his arms around her petite body, pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt the emotion in their hug, almost being able to hear the words he was thinking. He missed her, he truly did miss her and she could feel it.

{end of chapter two. Follow/Favorite and leave reviews! Thoughts, ideas and suggestions are welcomed :) open to hear your opinions. Hopefully a new chapter will be posted sooner this time. I've been terribly busy! I hope you enjoyed - xo}


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three;

{They're Back}

(okay, here goes chapter three. So sorry if the chapters feel short to you guys, I'm currently undergoing exams and work, so finding the right timing to write a super long chapter has been quite difficult. Length is something I'd like to extend, though please don't judge the story by the length. As a writer, timing is difficult to substain. Enjoy the new chapter! Thanks, xo.)

Stefan pulled away from the embrace, he forced a small smile towards Elena, still not knowing what he could say to her. Yes, he was still so hurt that she left him so abruptly, but deep down he understood her reasoning. She just wanted to feel safe again, and ever since she met he and Damon, she hasn't had that same security that she used to. Maybe if Caroline weren't here they could talk more openly, in private. Or maybe the thought of doing that came much too soon.

Caroline felt the awkward tension in the room and clapped her hands together once, letting out a breath before forcing a sweet smile, "I'm going to go get a glass of water, maybe some snacks. Do you guys want any?" She glanced at Stefan as he shook his head as if to respond 'no,' and Elena gave a slight nod. And with that, Caroline vanished to the kitchen.

Elena knew that she was just trying to make an excuse to escape this. Whatever this was to begin with. As she looked at Stefan, Elena gave a small smile trying to make him feel more comfortable around her like he used to. As she took a seat on the sofa, she looked up at him "how have you been? I know it has been a long time, and I'm sor-"

When she began apologizing, Stefan stopped her. He shook his head and sat down beside her, looking over with a reassuring look on his face. "Elena, don't. Don't say sorry. Don't apologize for keeping yourself safe. You left to protect yourself because I was unable to protect you on my own. I'm sorry, okay? I should have kept you safer." Elena fell silent, feeling guilty for pushing Stefan to feel this way. It wasn't his fault, he did his best, but she has to take things into her own hands.

Caroline walked back into the room, holding a plate with crackers in her hands as she set it onto the coffee table, glancing over at Elena and Stefan. They were now quiet, stepping away from each other. There wasn't much they could say to one another now, between the loss for words, and Caroline's presence, it was impossible for them to communicate the way they wanted to. Stefan cleared his throat and walked over to Caroline, tucking his hands in his pocket. "I actually can't stay. I stopped by to tell you that, um..." he looked over at Elena, not knowing whether or not it was a good idea to speak in front of her. Caroline gave him a nod, awaiting his to proceed and he did so. "They're back, Caroline... The Mikaelson's. They came back last night and obviously with intentions."

The Mikaelson's? As in the Original vampires? Elena last heard of them when she left Mystic Falls. They were appearently leaving with plans to reside in New Orleans, but they're back in Mystic Falls now? But why? Stefan mentioned that they had intentions, but knowing what their intentions were was a completely different story. Elena noticed Caroline's expression. Her face was confused and surprised at the same time. Considering Caroline's past with the Original himself, Niklaus, Elena understood the feelings that were showing, but she couldn't tell if Caroline was happy about it, or upset.

Caroline tilted her head to the side slightly, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes towards Stefan, fumbling with her words, "Stefan, they've been gone for over a year. Why would they be back?" She looked over at Elena, he expression changing once again as her eyes moved back to Stefan's, "Isn't it a little ironic that they've returned the same time Elena decided to come back to town?"

Elena invited herself into the conversation, stepping forward with her usual curiosity, he arms folded. "Is that the problem here? Do you think their return has something to do with me?" She looked from both Stefan and Caroline, waiting for one of them to respond, but they both stayed silent. "I'm not a child you need to protect, I've been taking care of myself for the past year, I can handle whatever you both are thinking..."

"It's possible, Elena." Stefan finally admitted, nodding as he slowly paced around, thinking of a solution to all of this new found chaos. "But it's also possible that it's something else. Lets not jump to conclusions, okay? Maybe they have plans, and if so, it doesn't necessarily mean that it involves us..."

Caroline nodded in agreement as Stefan spoke, "Exactly! Lets just be positive and hope they'll leave us alone while they're here." She smiled comfortingly at Elena. Elena rolled her eyes slightly. She didn't understand what was going on; both Stefan and Caroline seem to be keeping some of their opinions away from her, like they can't trust her or don't want to worry her. She hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on, of course they had good intentions, but she felt like it was her place to decide what she could handle.

As she crossed her arms, Elena looked from Stefan to Caroline, the room turning silent. She cleared her throat and gently tapped her foot on the floor, "Well, Caroline. Do you want to go with me to see Jeremy now? I haven't seen him yet, and he's expecting me..." She picked up her purse, walking to the front door.

"I'd love to, Elena. But Stefan and I made plans to do some research on a new vampire drug... I'd explain more, but even we don't know much about it" Caroline nodded, tension filled the room and Elena slowly nodded. This wasn't right, something seemed weird. She felt like Stefan and Caroline were hiding something. Could they be seeing each other? It would only make sense. Caroline cringes whenever Elena mentions Tyler's name, that had to count for something, right?

Elena stepped out of the house, outside onto the doorsteps, she turned to look at Stefan and Caroline, lifting her hand as she waved at them slightly, "I'll see you both around? It was good seeing you..."

Caroline leaned forward, giving Elena a tight hug and smiling softly. She let Elena go and before she turned to walk away, Stefan nodded his head once, his lips turning into a smile, "It was good seeing you, Elena."

Elena returned the smile politely, "Yeah... You too, Stefan."

After leaving Caroline's house, Elena lingered around the bare streets of Mystic Falls. So many memories filled her head and she took her time as she took small steps down the sidewalk, gently kicking stones as she walked. A small breeze filled the air and she rubbed her arms, continuing to walk. She took out her phone and scanned through her contact list, seeing Jeremy's name. She texted him that she was on her way and tucked the phone back into her pocket.

She heard foot steps and instantly stopped, looking around, but nothing was in sight. All she seen was darkness with only a few street lights. It had gotten dark so fast, Elena barely noticed until now. She took a deep breath, believing that she was only imagining things. Maybe being in Mystic Falls again is making her fears come back. She remembered how afraid she was to wonder the streets, feeling like she was being watched everywhere she went. The feeling was returning, she felt like she was being watched, and she probably was.

She began to walk a little faster, wanting nothing more than to get to her old house where she could see her brother and feel safe again. She heard a loud windy sound and turned quickly, but once again, there was nothing. Closing her eyes for a moment, Elena took a deep breath telling herself that she was being overly paranoid. She opened her eyes and turn around, bumping her body against someone, she gasped and before getting a look at the person, she was gripped upon and vamp speeded into a dark alley, getting pressed against the wall.

"Hello, Elena. I've been looking for you."

[end of chapter three]

Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Send in some reviews and tell me what you think :) Who do you think has Elena? What do you think is going on with Stefan/Caroline? reviewssssss.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four;

{You're Back}

Elena felt her body ache from the hard impact from the wall, she groaned lightly andf heard the voice, looking up to see the infamous Klaus Mikaelson, being as dark and mysterious as ever. Her body stiffened, knowing what Stefan and Caroline had earlier said about the original vampires coming back the same time Elena showed back in town. No way was the a coincidence.

"Hello, love. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" a smirk appeared upon his lips, brushing a strand of hair from Elena's face slowly, "I heard you were coming back, and I spent the past year looking for you, but somehow... You were nowhere to be found. Why's that, sweetheart?" Elena gave Klaus a blank stare, not bothering to answer him at all, she heard him taking a deep breath as he looked away for a moment, then narrowed his eyes back at her, "let me say this differently, I'm not letting you go until you answer all of the questions I have for you, am I clear?"

"I'm not telling her, Caroline." Stefan said to Caroline as they walked down the street, he looked over at Caroline, giving a slight shrug, "She left because she wanted to get away from the danger, and the drama. I'm not getting her back into it." Before Caroline had a chance to respond, Stefan continued, "I didn't even know she was coming back, maybe it's because she didn't want me to know. But Damon, he would tell her what's going on, I'm trying to spare her the confusion and drama."

Caroline smiled softly at Stefan's response, she knew how much Stefan always tried to make things better for Elena and how much he truly loved her, if only Elena could see that. She didn't understand why Elena was so torn between Stefan and Damon, when to her the choice was obvious. Caroline never had gotten along with Damon, he was arogant, rude, distructive, peverted and reckless, everything that Caroline thought Elena should stay away from. And then there's Stefan, sweet, sensitive, loving, careful and protective. Damon was protective too, but in a different way. A less considerate way.

"I don't know how long Elena plans on being in town, but forget the past and start fresh. It's been over a year, Stefan... It's a perfect time for a new beginning" she took Stefan's hand, turning him to face her as she made eye contact with him, "don't give up and don't give a way for Damon to win Elena... She's your girl, not his."

Stefan's lips curled into a smile at Caroline's words, she was always so supportive. They became close friends, almost as close as he was with Lexi, before she died. He pulled her into a hug and whispered lightly in her ear, "and whatever you feel about Tyler, it'll be okay. You're strong, Caroline. You know what's best for you..."

She held her arms around Stefan tightly, smiling at his confidence in her, she knew her troubles with Tyler wouldn't go away all that easily, and knowing that Klaus was back in town could just bring more problems than there already are.

"Where have you been this past year, Elena?" Klaus narrowed his eyes towards her, she was sitting on the pavement in the alley, her backed pressed against brick wall with an annoyed expression on her face. She didn't bother trying to leave ebcause she knew it was pointless to even try. After she stayed silent for a moment, Klaus spoke again, but this time louder. "You're being stubborn, love. Just answer my questions, and there won't be a problem."

"But there already is a problem, Klaus. The problem is, I haven't even been in town for a full day and I'm already being held against my will by some freaky vampire werewolf who could easily kill me within a few short seconds." She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, "now you tell me that there isn't a problem."

He rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated by Elena's stubborn behavior, he kneeled down so he was face to face with her and spoke slowly, "You know I can't kill you. I need to make more hybrids, and the only way I can do that is if I have your blood. Which is what I've been needed for this past year. You owe me answers!"

"I don't owe you anything!" She stood up, shaking her head with irritation, "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to get involved with vampires, witches, werewolves or any other supernatural crap. I didn't ask to be Katherine's doopleganger, either."

Klaus smirks, his expression careless as he shrugged his shoulders, "well, we can't always get what we want, now. Can we?"

As the sound of footsteps approached, getting closer to Klaus and Elena, they both looked over at the same time, the figure in the dark becoming more clear. Elena's eyes grew wide slightly, her heart beginning to beat slightly faster than it had been a moment ago.

"Elena?"

Her voice was soft as she relaxed, taking a step away from the wall and towards the person. "Damon..." She said quietly. Damon Salvatore. Her other love. He looked just like he did when she left. The same black leather jackets, bright blue eyes, charming features and soothing voice. She wanted to hug him, she stepped closer again, at loss for words. She thought about the day she left, Damon seemed to have taken it the hardest. He tried desperately to stop her, and she refused to listen to him at all.

{flashback}

_"Elena, why are you doing this?" Damon followed her out of the house as she carried her luggage to the car, he would have offered to carry her bags for her, but he didn't want to take part in her leaving. As she set the suitcase in her trunk, Damon took her arm. She tried pulling away, but Damon's gentle grip kept her close. "You were happy here. Your friends, your family, they're all here. Your life! Elena, this doesn't make sense to me."_

_"Damon, don't. You can't make me stay... I have to do this. It's what I want." Those words stunned him. He let go of her arm and looked away, saying goodbye was too hard, he didn't want her to see the weak side of him, the side that cared so deeply for her, the side that wanted to be with her for eternity. Elena placed her hand on his cheek gently and looked up at him, "don't hate me... I don't want you to hate me. We'll see each other again, okay? I just need to get away... I'm doing this for me."_

_He reluctantly turned to look at her, his blue eyes peering into her brown eyes. She could she him gulp as she took a deep breath, pulling himself together. "These past few years, you've shapped me into the person I am now. I have a conscious because of you." He held Elena's face in his hands, staring at her with passion, "I'm afraid of what I'll become if you leave."_

_Elena closed her eyes, trying hard to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. Damon had come along way, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him go downhill again, "Damon, I..." She stopped, finally opening her eyes to look at him, "you know how proud I am of you. When we met you were so distructive and careless. And now you're different. I'm so happy that I've gotten to see you grow into this wonderful person, I'm happy to say that I've seen your side when your humanity is showing. You made me feel what I've never felt before and I will always hold onto that."_

_"And what about Stefan? Did you say the same thing to him?" Damon watched her, knowing he wasn't getting her to change her decision at all._

_She sighed heavily, then looked down at the ground, "Stefan made me feel other things as well. You are both different and special in your own ways, and I can't keep stringing you along, it isn't fair you both. You both have eternity to find love, with different people. People more deserving and-"_

_"You don't think you're deserving? God, Elena. If anything, I'm not deserving of you! Do you see me? I don't deserve anything. I spent over a hundred years searching for my vampire love who didn't want me. Katherine wanted my brother, not me. I was her toy... I never thought I'd ever feel that way about anyone ever again. And I was right." He took a step back from Elena, "because I met you, and I fell in love with YOU. More than I ever felt with Katherine. You can't leave, because I love you, Elena."_

_Elena could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she stared at Damon with misty eyes, quickly wiping the fallen tear as it rolls down her cheek._

_Damon stared at Elena, not wanting to see her hurt, he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes or feel her heartbreak. He reached to wipe her tears with his thumb but stopped once his eyes made contact with Elena's neck. He reached towards her neck and twirled his fingers around the necklace she was wearing. "Stefan." He said, staying silent afterwards. It was the same necklace Stefan had given Elena while they were together. He flipped the pendant over, reading Stefan's and Elena's initials. She had given the necklace back to Stefan after their most recent break up. The break up none of them wanted to ever talk about, yet she was wearing it again. "He was already here, wasn't he?"_

{end of flashback}

Damon had Klaus pinned to the wall, his grip tight on Klaus' neck. Klaus was over a thousand years old, clearly much stronger than Damon, so Elena knew he wasn't putting in the effort, but why? She called Damon's name various times, but he ignored her. She listened to the words he muttered to Klaus, "what do you think you're doing, huh? You're asking to get killed."

Klaus' laugh echoed through the alley, then suddenly Damon flew across the alley after being thrown by Klaus. "Now, now, Damon. Who are you to tell me that? You know that if I die, you die. Same bloodline, remember?" He walked over to Elena, stroking her cheek gently. "Elena, love. Tell your boyfriend to calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Why do people always assume the worst of me?" He smirked slyly and looked over at Damon who was now on the ground, "She's all yours, Damon. I'll be catching up with you both later. And as for you, Elena. Try not to die. I need you to be alive." He laughed once more than he was gone within a blink of an eye.

Staying silent for a few moments after Klaus disappeared, Elena looked over to Damon, her voice becoming loud and nervous, "Damon?!" She ran over to him, kneeling beside him and examining him to make sure he was okay.

Damon groaned in pain, rubbing his chest as gentle coughs escaped his lips. He looked up at Elena, his expression almost surprised to see her. His voice cracked as he reached his hand up to touch her face, "you're... you're back."

{end of chapter four}


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five;

{The Plan}

(First of all, thank you for the lovely reviews. It made me feel very happy and I do appreciate it so much. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story, I'll try to post as often as I can :))

"Elijah, what are you back in town for? Really?" Stefan walked around the family room of the Mikaelson house where he and Caroline had recently arrived at, "Elena just arrived back in town, and it seems a little too ironic that you happen to show up the same day."

Elijah listened to Stefan attentively, sitting in the arm chair as he watched ever so casually. He held a glass of bourbon in his hand, moving the glass as he watched the liquids moving within the small space. "Look, Stefan. As odd as it may seem, we didn't come back for Elena. We came back for the same issue that you're trying to resolve."

Stefan interrupted, "We? You mean your entire family is here?" He raised an eyebrow, rubbing his forehead, as he stopped to take a deep breath, he looked over at Elijah, "is Klaus back as well? Where is he?"

Amused by Stefan's words, Elijah shrugged his shoulders slightly, "That is correct, Stefan. My family and I have all returned. Myself along with Niklaus, Rebekah and Nikolai. Niklaus left a while ago. He had some errands to attend to. Don't even think about asking what they were, for I do not know." He looked over at Caroline, a smile creeping along his face, "Dear, Caroline. You must be quite excited to see my brother, I would assume after the voicemails you le-"

Caroline shot him a cold glare, her eyes becoming wide as she looked at Stefan who now had a confused expression. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, walking over to Caroline slowly, "voicemails? Caroline, you've been contacting Klaus? You told me you haven't spoken to him in the past year. What's going on?" He shook his head before Caroline had a chance to respond, "No. Just forget it. This isn't getting discussed here." He looked at Elijah, "It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

Elena and Damon were now walking down the street, most of the time they stayed silent, not sure what to say to each other after it had been so long since the last time they spoke. Elena had her hands tucked in her pockets, she could feel Damon watching her when she wasn't looking, it made her smile for some reason. They walked closely, so close that their arms would occasionally brush against one another.

Elena looked at the sidewalk, watching her feet as she walked. There was so much she wanted to say to Damon, but she couldn't find to exact words she wanted to say. "I guess I could start by saying thank you for helping me out with the Klaus problem. You always seem to come to my rescue, even after this year."

"I can't say I helped much, need I remind you that I was the one who got thrown against the wall," he gave a side smirk and looked over at Elena, "I didn't know you were back in town. It was a surprise to see you in the alley tonight, Elena. You know it isn't safe to be out alone at night."

"There you go again, making rules and it's my first night back," Elena smiled and laughed softly, her hands becoming cold as the night grew darker, "I came back to see Jeremy. He's going to college in September and I figured the next few months is the last time we have to come back to everything out lives used to be. I wanted to enjoy it before it was over forever."

"Nothing is over forever, Elena." His eyes met hers, they stopped when they reached Damon's car in front of the Salvatore house, he offered her to come inside but she insisted on going to her home. "I'll take you home, Elena. After what just happened, I'm not letting you go alone, especially not during night."

Damon walked to the passengers side and opened the door for her, she tilted her head and sighed softly, flattered by the fact the Damon still cared for her. As she sat in the car, she closed the door and waited for Damon to get in before speaking again. "How have you been, Damon? I know I haven't called, or emailed. But I've always cared and wondered how you were."

As he started the engine, Damon cleared his throat, glancing over at Elena then straight out the windshield. He started driving, hesitating a while before responding to her question. "Well, since you've left I met a few ladies..." He nodded once, "they tasted delicious." Damon smirked at her jokingly, knowing she had always been against feeding off of humans. "I never went on a murder spree, if that's what you're wondering. The first few weeks were hard, but after realizing you weren't coming back or even bothering to contact me, I realized I wasn't going to make another mistake like I did with Katherine and wait for you to come back, only to realize later that you never cared about me."

Elena was stunned by Damon's words, they started soft and easing, but quickly became hurtful and sad. She could finally see what her leaving had done to him. It hurt him more than she would ever imagine and he compared her to Katherine. Of all people. Katherine. She remembered Damon's reaction when he discovered that Katherine had been alive for all of the hundred and sixy somewhat years Damon had been searching for her, and when he later found out that she didn't want to see him at all. He was heartbroken and Elena couldn't believe that she had the exact same impact on him. She was beginning to hate herself more and more than she did before. She closed her eyes, her words escaping her mouth softly and slow, "I'm not Katherine. I do care, Damon. You have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you."

"What did you expect, Elena?" he snapped quickly, trying not to take his eyes off of the road. He let out a long, frustrated sigh. "There was no way in hell I was going to be okay with you leaving. Of course it made me unhappy. You let me love you and you ripped it away. I was so close, so close to turning off the humanity I have left, but I fought the urges, telling myself in the back of my head that many you would come back someday... For me."

"I'm back, Damon. I'm here!"

"But you're not here for me. Probably not for Jeremy, either." He stopped the car, parking in front of Elena's house, the lights were on inside knowing there were people home. He turned his body to face Elena, "you came back for Stefan. You always come back for Stefan."

Elena gave him a blank stare, not knowing why he was assuming these things. "I came back to see my brother, Damon. I didn't come back for Stefan. This return is all about Jeremy."

"You're still wearing the necklace he gave you, Elena. The only on you're fooling is yourself." He looked away, staring out the window clearly hurt.

The necklace. Elena's hand moved to her neck, touching the necklace she was wearing. The necklace Stefan gave her while they were dating, and the necklace he returned to her before she left Mystic Falls. She was still wearing it, without even realizing how much harm it could do if it was seen. She wondered if Stefan noticed it earlier when they spoke, what would he think? She never stopped wearing the necklace, every morning she woke up, someething told her to put it on. It made her feel closer... To Stefan. Maybe Damon was right. Maybe secretly, deep down, Elena's reason for coming back was Stefan. She just didn't realize it.

Elijah offered Stefan and Caroline a drink, but they both rejected. Even if they were thirsty, they wouldn't take a drink from an original, who knew what plans they had. Rebekah and Kol were now in the room as well, listening in on the conversation and occasionally giving their opinions on the situation.

"Elena is useful for us, Stefan. I know you wouldn't want to 'drag' her into this, but I would appreciate if you would hear me out." Elijah raised and eyebrow at Stefan, Rebekah and Kol's eyes narrowed towards Stefan as they awaited his answer, but he fell silent. "You see, the witch has a spell connecting every single vampire to one another, we, as originals, are harder to kill than you, your brother or any other vampires. Which means you could be their target."

Kol continued for Elijah, "And so could Katherine. Whichever vampire seems vulnerable and the first to come to their mercy, would be their obvious choice. In order to complete the spell, they need the blood of a vampire. So if we sacrifice Katherine, we-"

"How is sarcrificing Katherine going to help us? We don't want this spell to happen, remember? The last thing we want is for the witches to get vampire blood." Caroline gave them a serious expression, not understanding their stupidity.

Footsteps were heared and a voice soon followed, Klaus appearing in the doorway, "Not if the vampire caught was really Elena, instead of Katherine." Klaus smirked at Caroline, after taking a short pause, "Hello, love. Good to see you again."

Stefan stepped in front of Caroline and looked at Klaus, his expression was serious, letting Klaus know that he wanted answers rather than him flirting with Caroline. "I think it's time you explain yourself, Klaus. You and you family come back in town suddenly, hoping to distroy the witches plan, and now you're asking permission to use Elena to do that."

Klaus chuckled as he made his way further into the family room, pouring himself a drink, not rushing to explain himself. He enjoyed making Stefan wait, knowing how irritating it was for him. He took his time as he took a sip of his drink and within seconds Rebekah rolled her eyes, stepping into the conversation, "If the witches take Elena, thinking that it's Katherine, when they take her blood, it won't have an effect on the spell at all. They'll think it's a vampires blood, when really it's just the blood of a human. Make sense?"

Stefan was taken by surprise, their plan to stop the witches seemed solid, but Elena being a part of it didn't seem okay with him. She left to get away from this, the last thing he wanted was to be the reason she's forced to get dragged back into it. "I'll have to think about it..."

"Oh, take your time, Stefan." Klaus said, leaning against the fireplace as his sarcastic tone spoke for him, he pretended to look at his watch as he continued, "tick tock, tick tock. You have all the time in the world."

"I'm not allowing Elena to be a part of this without asking her first!" Stefan's voice was raised, he was serious and he looked at Caroline as she nodded, agreeing with him. "It's her life and it isn't my place to volunteer her to be a part of this chaos. We all know what will happen if the witches spell works, it's hard but we need to face the truth and be prepared for it in case our plan fails."

Setting his glass on top of the fireplace, Klaus walked over to Stefan. As he stood in front of him, he gave Stefan a questioning expression, "Stefan, have you told Elena what has been going on?"

Silence filled the room, causing Klaus to chuckle lightly. Kol walked over to them as well, his expression devious, like he had a plan of his own. "Don't worry about it, brother. I'll take care of that..."

As Kol stepped back, Stefan grabbed his arm, his eyes becoming darker and more serious, "you can stay the hell away from Elena," he looks towards Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah giving a glare at them, "all of you can. Your family and your issues is part of why I lost Elena to begin with, she's back now and neither of you are ruining any chance for her to continue to live her normal life."

"Funny you should mention that, Stefan" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders lightly, an innocent smile appearing on her lips, "because you can't stop us..."

Elijah motioned towards the door, walking towards it and opening it slowly. He turned back to look at Stefan and Caroline, "You both can leave now. The plan stays as it is, like it or not. We won't have a problem getting rid of you both along the way."

As the sun beamed through the window, shining onto Elena's face, her eyes opened slowly, a soft yawn escaping her lips. She sat up slowly and stretched as her legs left the bed, standing onto the floor. She looked around her old room, smiling at the thoughts that came to mind, this was probably one of the things she missed most about Mystic Falls, her bedroom. Her safe place. She walked to the window and looked out at the view, it felt the way it should have always felt. Safe, minus her encounter with Klaus last night.

The thought of what Damon said last night occured to her, about coming back for Stefan, and she had spent most of the night thinking about it, contemplating whether or not it was true. But she didn't know. She didn't know how she felt towards the both of them, and a little part of her had hoped that Damon and Stefan moved on while she was gone, so she wouldn't hurt them again. But here they were, still single, still wanting her.

"Elena?"

She turned around as she heard the voice, seeing Jeremy standing in the doorway, she smiled instantly and hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Jer, I missed you so much!"

He laughed, hugging her back just as tight, a smile on his face, "I missed you too, Elena. I'm sorry I wasn't here last night, I stayed at a friend's house," he pulled away to look at her, "man, I'm so happy to see you... It hasn't been the same since you left."

"I'm sorry I left, Jer... I just had to get away" she watched Jeremy nod understandingly as she rested her hands on her hips, sighing heavily. He asked her how long she planned on staying in town and she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I'm not sure... I guess I'll know when the right time to leave is."

Jeremy nodded, even if he wanted to, it was pointless to argue with her. If there was anything he learned this past year, it was that Elena was more headstrong and stubborn than she ever have been, and being a year without his sister affected him deeply. To an extent, he blamed the Salvatores and the other vampires for Elena leaving, ever since vampires entered their lives, nothing had been the same.

A knock was heard on the front door and Elena sighed, a forced smiling appearing on her face, she patted Jeremy's back as she walked past him. She walked down the stairs, almost in a jogging motion and headed for the door. She placed her hand on the doornob, turning it slowly and opening it slowly. He expression dropped as she seen none other than Kol Mikaelson standing before her, the same smug smile on his face. She reached to shut the door, but he stopped her.

"Relax, darling. I just want to talk." He smirked at her.

{end of chapter 5}


End file.
